


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by Kantayra



Category: Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it Tony and Lee finally got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear What I Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for torakowalski in Yuletide 2007.

“Did you hear?”

“What?” Amy asked eagerly.

“Tony and Lee.”

“No, shit?”

“Yeah, shit.”

“Oh my god! Okay, officially the most adorable ever.”

“Don’t tell anyone I told you.”

“Mum’s the word.” Amy zipped her lips.

***

“Psst. Did you hear?”

“What?” Zev looked up from the script in front of him.

“Tony finally banged Lee.”

Zev snorted. “About time he got it out of his system.”

“I just thought… You know. You’re all right and all?”

“The more the merrier.” Zev grinned.

Amy grinned back. “And you didn’t hear it from me.”

“Got it,” Zev agreed.

***

“Did you hear?”

“Hear what?”

“You know Zev and Amy, right?”

“No, I’ve been living in a plastic bag for the last six months.”

“Whatever. Amy told Zev that Tony and Lee are totally doing it.”

“Like, Lee _Nicolas_?”

“And Tony Foster!”

“Whoa!”

“‘Whoa’ is right…”

“It’s like a big secret, though.”

“I won’t tell a soul.”

***

“I assume you’ve already heard the news?”

Mason raised a half interested eyebrow. “Has my Entertainment Weekly article come out yet?”

“Oh. No, sir. I meant the new about your co-star.”

“My…co-star.”

“He’s dating that new assistant director, they say.”

“You mean the wizard, of course.”

“Er… Right, sir.”

“And since when is this news to anyone?”

“Oh, sorry. Right, sir.”

***

“Oh, and Mister Bane?”

“What?”

“I just thought I should let you know that a certain rumor is running through the crew today.”

“And what, pray tell, is that?”

“It involves Mister Nicolas, Mister Foster, and certain illicit relations.”

“I see. Has this rumor leaked to the press yet?”

“Not that I’m aware of, sir.”

“Very well. Prepare a press conference for tomorrow afternoon. By then, I think we’ll need one.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

Tony and Lee walked into work two hours late that morning. Tony snuck in first because he would be in more trouble if he was late, and Lee followed ten minutes afterwards. All very covert ops in an effort to keep their latest secret.

It wasn’t until Lee got on set that he noticed everyone was looking at him out of the corners of their eyes and giggling.

Tony, who was helping with the lighting, seemed to be getting similar treatment.

Extra casually so as not to draw any suspicion, Lee meandered over to where Tony was standing. Tony, just as nonchalant, leaned forward against the camera so that they could whisper over it.

“Have you noticed people acting weirdly today?” Lee hissed.

“Yeah, actually,” Tony whispered back. “I wonder what’s going on?”

“No clue, but be cool.”

“Oh, I’m very cool,” Tony grinned.

“That’s not the way I remember you,” Lee grinned back before walking off just as innocently as you please.

Unbeknownst to both of them, all throughout the studio, everyone turned to the person next to them and said the exact same thing:

“Oh, yeah. They are _so_ doing it.”


End file.
